


First Time

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day One: First Time, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, PWP - Porn With Plot, Penetration, Shuuneki Smut Week 2015, Yaoi, shuuneki, snuggles, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015 on Tumblr!</p><p>Day One: First Time .... In which Kaneki and Tsukiyama are in a relationship and have their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The sound of a knock, and then his door opening alerted Kaneki to his visitor. He sat in bed reading a new novel — him, Tsukiyama, and Hinami had just got back from a trip to the book store and he was both terrified and excited to start reading again.

"I came to drop this off." His visitor, Tsukiyama, spoke up as he held up a bag.

Kaneki watched as the purple-haired ghoul set it on his bedside table and just as Tsukiyama made to leave, Kaneki sighed. "Sit here with me," he patted the empty spot next to him.

Instantly a wry smile lit up the older man's face as he turned around and pulled out his own book. He quickly — ever eager — joined Kaneki and plopped down beside him, still keeping a respectable distance away from the half-ghoul.

Kaneki almost rolled his eyes but hid his fond smile behind his book. Him and Tsukiyama had been doing this sort of thing ever since coming to realize they shared the same feelings for each other. They were trying to become closer through different things, and Tsukiyama had been so helpful in getting him back into his love of reading...

They had been getting closer on a wide array of different things. Sharing a bed together when sleeping, hugging, holding hands, and kissing usually lead to making-out...

Tsukiyama had opened his book and started reading with a smile on his face, and Kaneki found himself starting to watch the ghoul more than his own literature. He relaxed slightly, watching Tsukiyama, and leaned into his side.

He looked up at the ghoul and noticed just how intently focused he was into the book. The pinch between where his eyebrows furrowed slightly and the way he bit his bottom lip slightly... Well, it was a surprisingly cute face that Kaneki hadn't expected. He suddenly wanted those focused purple eyes on _him._

Deciding he wouldn't be able to get any reading done, he bookmarked it and set it to the side and leaned more into the warm ghoul. His hand found the spare one Tsukiyama wasn't using.

"Thanks for buying everything today..." Kaneki murmured near the ghoul's ear. None of them really had the money to buy such things, so he was at least fortunate of Tsukiyama's good fortune. And that he had no qualms throwing it around like it was going out of style, that was a plus.  
  
"It was my pleasure, it is only money." Tsukiyama thumbed to a new page, starting to stroke Kaneki's hand with his.  
  
"Still," Kaneki reached up enough to brush his lips against Tsukiyama's throat. "Thank you. I mean it." The half-ghoul suddenly smirked against the pale neck. "You also had to put up with that little incident with the waiter... You're just so possessive aren't you?" Oh yes, they had stopped by the bookstore's café to grab coffee when Kaneki had been unknowingly flirted with by the waiter they had. Tsukiyama had been very pissed...  
  
Tsukiyama chuckled darkly and moved his hand up Kaneki's arm in long, sensuous strokes, keeping his eyes on his book. "I suppose, _mon amour_ — but only when it's you."  
  
Kaneki hummed in his throat, lightly starting to nibble on the pale column of the ghoul's neck as he wondered something. "Do I really smell that much like a female ghoul? Like—like her?"  
  
Tsukiyama wasn't expecting that. He blinked more as his mind focused off from the words he was reading. "Truthfully... Yes and no." He explained further when Kaneki stilled. "I can smell her still, but it's faint on you. Your own scent has overtaken hers and to be honest I love your smell a lot more than I ever liked hers." To further make his point, he took in a deep whiff of Kaneki's hair and sighed out, "Divine."  
  
"That's relieving." Kaneki muttered and pressed his face into the crook of Tsukiyama's neck and breathed in his relaxing scent.  
  
Tsukiyama shivered at Kaneki's warm breath on his skin. The action was both calming and arousing to him, if that made any sense. The ghoul rubbed his thumb into the palm of Kaneki's hand. "What do I smell like to you?" he asked, curious.  
  
Kaneki hummed louder, the motion vibrating through his throat and against Tsukiyama's own skin. "Like lilacs... and something more that's fragrant and relaxes me somehow." Kaneki sniffed as his nose ran up to Tsukiyama's ear.  
  
Tsukiyama shifted as even more tingles went through his skin. _Kaneki was deliberately smelling him up!_ He was starting to think Kaneki was doing this on purpose.  
  
"Good." Tsukiyama murmured, angling his head to the side to give Kaneki more ground to sniff. "I always do prefer pleasing scents."  
  
Kaneki breathed against the ghoul as he sniffed all the way to Tsukiyama's hair before going back to his ear where he suddenly licked at the lobe.  
  
Tsukiyama gasped sharply as his eyes fluttered closed. His body was being wracked with heat, burning him up in all places and making him crave more of the white-haired boy's touches.  
"So that's how it's going to be is it?" he said huskily to the half-ghoul.  
  
Kaneki smirked slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." he teased as he started licking around the shell of the ghoul's ear.  
  
"Uh-huh." Tsukiyama sucked in a sharp breath at Kaneki's touches. He started inching his hand up Kaneki's inner thigh and started rubbing it in circles. Coming closer and closer to Kaneki's crotch with every cycle. "Sure you don't."  
  
Kaneki's smirk grew, "You're the one feeling me up." He whispered breathier into Tsukiyama's ear. His hand came up to close the book Tsukiyama was still holding and he climbed into Tsukiyama's lap, straddling him.  
  
He dimly heard the book fall off somewhere.  
  
Tsukiyama smirked right back at him. "And you, _amour,_ are the one straddling me. I think I'm allowed." He let his hands glide up and down Kaneki's thighs as he looked at the boy with seductive eyes. "I thought you wanted to relax?"  
  
"I decided to wait a bit." Kaneki told him as he leaned down, his hands bracing against Tsukiyama's shoulders and their lower areas pressed into each other as Kaneki claimed Tsukiyama's lips.  
  
Tsukiyama moaned into their kiss and nibbled on Kaneki's lower lip before plunging his tongue inside the boy's mouth and mapping out the cavity. One hand went around to squeeze Kaneki's backside while the other went up under Kaneki's shirt to play with a hardening peak through the battle suit the half-ghoul still wore under his clothes.  
  
Kaneki moaned and his hands moved down to start unbuttoning Tsukiyama's shirt, playing with the skin that was revealed. He moved his backside more into Tsukiyama's touch and rubbed his tongue against the greedy one in his mouth.  
  
Tsukiyama drew up his legs, pinning the smaller boy closer to him, and squeezed Kaneki's ass again. He kneaded the muscle with his fingers and had his other hand continue playing with the now hardened peak on Kaneki's chest. Tsukiyama then licked the roof of Kaneki's mouth in one sensuous stroke before breaking away to growl, "Take off your shirt." He wanted to see that battle suit.  
  
Kaneki shivered and smirked at the growl but consented and threw off his T-shirt, revealing the upper half of the battle suit to Tsukiyama's lustful viewing pleasure.  
  
The ghoul leered at the sight  — he was happy he designed the outfit the way he did — then went in to start planting hot kisses on the underside of Kaneki's jaw. He moved his hand up the contours of Kaneki's naked back to outline the shoulder blades. The other hand moved to cup the white-haired boy's head.  
  
Kaneki openly moaned and one of his hands slipped over Tsukiyama's shoulder to gently massage his kakuhou.  
  
Tsukiyama rolled his shoulders and pressed back into Kaneki's touch, taking a moment to get air in his lungs. He then grabbed those red lips in an urgent kiss and played with the zipper of the battle suit.  
  
Kaneki responded to the kiss just as urgently as his hand worked on the kakuhou sac. His other hand pushed Tsukiyama's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and proceeded to scale down the muscled chest.  
  
Tsukiyama was relaxing into a state of bliss with the massaging of his kakuhou, but it quickly turned to heat that went south when Kaneki started feeling up his chest. He eagerly pulled down the zipper and spread the suit apart to reach more delectable skin.  
  
Sighing into Tsukiyama's mouth, his legs tightened against the ghoul's sides. Kaneki started to press his crotch and ass directly onto Tsukiyama's hard arousal.  
  
The purple-haired ghoul gasped out of their kiss from the pleasure that continued to grow from all of the attention in his lower region. He let out a husky laugh before latching onto Kaneki's revealed neck with hot, nipping kisses. He pulled more and more of the skin-tight suit down, showing him more and more of Kaneki's positively ripped and hard upper body.  
  
Kaneki continued moving down, grinding against Tsukiyama and he leaned his head to the side, displaying more neck for Tsukiyama to explore — letting out desperate moans when the ghoul would suck on a sensitive spot.  
  
Tsukiyama wrapped his arms behind Kaneki's shoulders and pulled the half-ghoul down with him to the other side of the bed. The ghoul took advantage of Kaneki being on top of him to reach down and massage Kaneki's kakuhou. All the while he continued his kisses and sucking — leaving momentary love bites along the pale expanse of skin over delicate-looking collarbones.  
  
Kaneki moaned at the sensations as he continued moving against Tsukiyama's body — finding more pleasure in the way he would roll his hips against the ghoul's. His kakuhou was sensitive from the fight this morning and liquid Rc cells started dripping from the sac as the kagune started to emerge.  
  
Tsukiyama pressed his fingers to the outside of the sac, allowing it to fully form while still massaging it. He then used his one hand to push down the battle suit more until he could see just the beginning of dark hair leading down to a most delicious area...  
  
Kaneki groaned when he felt Tsukiyama start to rub at a sensitive nipple. When his kagune released he groaned; the rinkaku was still wet from the amount of Rc cells. The red tentacles laid limp around them on the bed, almost being liquid muscles from the stimulation. Kaneki growled as he ripped at Tsukiyama's pants slightly to get them off.  
  
Tukiyama laughed at the younger boy's eagerness and decided to help him out by unbuttoning his pants.  
  
Kaneki silenced the laugh by kissing the ghoul hard and practically shoving his tongue down his throat. Tsukiyama responded with enthusiasm as he pressed against Kaneki's tongue with his own and tangled his fingers in Kaneki's hair. The ghoul then rolled them over, putting himself on top, and startled to peel the rest of Kaneki's clothes and battle suit off.

Kaneki mewled at that and started wiggling under Tsukiyama in an effort to help him. His hands grasped the shirt hanging loosely around Tsukiyama's biceps and abruptly tore the shirt off. Then his hands moved down to Tsukiyama's pants... and Tsukiyama was even more turned on by the sound of his Kaneki ripping his clothes off.  
  
Tsukiyama kicked off his pants when Kaneki pushed them down far enough and dove in to plant quick kisses down the half-ghoul's jugular to his chest. The ghoul squeezed the back of Kaneki's thigh while the other massaged what it could of the kakuhou sac.  
  
The liquid poured out from the sensitive appendage, coating Tsukiyama's fingers and a tentacle came around to wrap around Tsukiyama's chest, the slick kagune moving over a hardened peak.  
  
Tsukiyama gasped when he felt the kagune on him, and moaned when it brushed his chest. He grinded against Kaneki to try and alleviate the heat building in him and started kissing his way down the boy's chest. All the while keeping Kaneki's hips locked between his hands.  
  
This made Kaneki squirm as everything became incredibly sensitive for him and all he could do was moan the ghoul's name.  
  
That sent a fire coursing through Tsukiyama like he'd never known before, and he could feel the prickling sensation around his eyes as the kakugan tried to emerge in them. Feeling encouraged by the half-ghoul's response, he hungrily devoured Kaneki's lips in a kiss and hiked up his leg.  
  
Tsukiyama broke the kiss to ask, "What would you like me to do to you, my love?"  
  
Kaneki was a complete mess as he tried to think through the fog of desire and pleasure. When it hit him what he wanted, he immediately blushed and hid his red face behind his hands.  
  
Tsukiyama couldn't help but find the sight endearing, and he smiled at the boy's sudden embarrassment. He started to tug at Kaneki's wrists as he spoke, "You can tell me amour~" he practically purred. "There is no need to be embarrassed with me."  
  
"I want..." Kaneki muttered and slowly removed his hands, revealing his red face and slightly dazed, large grey eyes. "I want you to make love to me."  
  
Tsukiyama blinked in complete shock, stilling as his lips parted and his head took it in. Kaneki wanted to...? The ghoul found himself smiling so tenderly, so affectionately, that his cheeks hurt. Emotions swirled up and threatened to drown him in their intensity. He wanted Kaneki to feel what he was feeling right now. It was like that time when they confessed to each other all over again....  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Kaneki was still blushing and looking away, not really knowing what to expect. He resembled his more _dolce_ old self then at that moment and Tsukiyama realized with a fondness that that part never truly left him; just got buried under all the pain. What's a better way to surface it than with love?  
  
The half-ghoul only wanted to be closer to Tsukiyama... "Please..." Kaneki spoke as his body rolled up to meet the ghoul's.  
  
Tsukiyama hissed at the pleasure striking his arousal. He looked Kaneki over and licked his lips at the _delicieux_ sight. All hard muscle and cute short stature for his taking. He almost couldn't believe it was real. His eyes were dark and hazy with lust and love.  
  
The ghoul massaged Kaneki's kakuhou more as to coat his fingers with the heavy liquid seeping through. Once covered with a suitable amount, he spread Kaneki's legs wide. "This may feel a little weird at first, mon amour." Tsukiyama warned as he came down to sweetly kiss the half-ghoul. He used the distraction to line Kaneki's entrance a few time with his index finger before plunging it inside.  
  
Kaneki shuddered at the weird intrusion, having never felt something like it. He started sucking on Tsukiyama's lip in an effort to distract himself, and Tsukiyama only deepened their kiss. As more of a distraction, he started to play with Kaneki's tongue by sucking and nibbling on his lower lip. He knew he must have been doing right when Kaneki delighted his senses with little moans and pants.  
  
Tsukiyama then added in a second finger after moving the first one in and out. He started again to move the two back and forth at a slow pace. Kaneki tried his hardest not to clench down on the fingers moving inside him and ran his tongue along Tsukiyama's slick one. One of his hands went down to rub his straining erection, feeling even more pleasure at the action as he sighed and grunted.  
  
Tsukiyama broke away from the kiss when he felt the motion between them and his breath caught at the erotic sight. Tsukiyama wished he could take a picture and forever document it to his brain but he was quickly pulled back into a mind-numbing kiss by the panting half-ghoul. He dug a hand into the back of Kaneki's hair and added in a third finger with the other two. He started making a scissoring motion in the tight hole and his fingers moved around to find that one spot in particular...  
  
Kaneki had started to feel uncomfortable with so many fingers probing inside him but then it changed when one finger brushed up against something so sensitive that it caused his vision to go white. He broke away from the kiss as his back arched and he let out a loud moan as everything started in a more than pleasuring rhythm.  
  
Tsukiyama grinned and brushed his lips along Kaneki's ear and whispered, "Right here?" And struck the spot again.  
  
Kaneki moaned so loudly then he had half the mind to be afraid someone would hear them... But that all changed when Tsukiyama felt the kagune tentacle harden slightly around his chest and the other three started wrapping around other parts of his and Kaneki's bodies. He moaned and grunted when one wrapped around his neglected member and the thick appendage squeezed it slightly. And when Kaneki started moving back against the stilled fingers inside him, he quickly went to work. Moaning as the kagune wrapped and squeezed around him  — he was sure it had to be a fetish of his now, but Kaneki's lusty sight was another turn-on altogether.  
  
Tsukiyama started moving his fingers more inside Kaneki, enjoying the squeal that caused from his partner — he even threw his head back at the sensation. The ghoul felt like he's never been this hard before... Oh, only his precious Kaneki-kun could do this to him.  
  
After moving his fingers against the jerking hips to stretch him out more, he pulled them out. Immediately the half-ghoul whimpered at the loss and reached a hand out for Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama didn't hesitate to take the hand and kiss the knuckles before lacing their fingers together. His other hand reached around to Kaneki's now wet back and re-coated his fingers with the liquid gathered there.  
"Almost," he murmured to the writhing half-ghoul that still stroked himself slowly. Tsukiyama took his coated hand to his own hard flesh and gently removed the tentacle and started stroking himself — almost wanting to come undone right then. _Calmato, calmato..._ Tsukiyama thought to himself as he steadied himself.  
  
Once prepared, he used his knees to spread Kaneki's legs further apart and positioned himself at the stretched entrance. Tsukiyama hovered over Kaneki and kissed his lips. "Relax," he coached, then slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
Kaneki squeezed the hand holding his as he gasped at the feeling of the much bigger intrusion. His natural reflex was to push the intrusion away and out from his body, but he tried to breathe and relax himself so it wouldn't hurt as much... He kissed the ghoul harder and started stroking himself a little more as his form began to relax slightly at the pleasure.  
  
Tsukiyama reassuringly squeezed Kaneki's hand as he continued pushing inside the tightness  — his eyes rolling back slightly at just the thought that this tightness was his Kaneki-kun, that he was actually inside the one he would willingly devote his life to.  
  
Once completely sheathed inside the hot tightness, he stilled and waited for Kaneki to adjust — although the wait further tortured him and he whimpered at all of the sensations. Oh, he wondered how it would feel to have Kaneki inside him... Just the thought wanted to send him over the edge.  
  
Tsukiyama hiked Kaneki's leg around his waist and caressed the sensitive skin in his reach, moving his hand from his thighs to his waist and back down again. Once he felt the muscles relax, Tsukiyama started a slow pace of moving in and out.  
  
Kaneki tried breathing normally but he kept gasping at feeling Tsukiyama's thick member drag back and forth inside him. Just that sensation was causing his nerves to short-circuit and his body twisted slightly at having something so big inside him. His pants grew desperate and a tentacle ran over Tsukiyama's back and started circling around his own kakuhou. Kaneki wrapped both of his legs around Tsukiyama's waist and he moved his free hand to wrap around the ghoul's neck, pulling him close.  
  
Tsukiyama dug his nose into Kaneki's neck and started leaving open mouth kisses on the heated skin, taking the time to suck harshly and leave fading love bites in his wake. His free hand squeezed Kaneki's side and held him in place as he started moving at a faster pace, dragging almost all the way out before plunging back in and making them both moan loudly at the feeling. Each time he plunged in the bed jostled and shook with their bodies and he picked up a good rhythm as he rolled his hips into the needy entrance. Tsukiyama was intent on finding that certain spot that would cause the boy to see stars...  
  
Kaneki made loud and indecent noises when he felt the hard member slightly touch the spot before and he whimpered out, "Right there!" Meanwhile his kagune tentacle worked on Tsukiyama's kakuhou until the sac started leaking and Tsukiyama's own kagune started emerging.

Tsukiyama moaned when his kagune fully emerged and formed around his arm. He manipulated it to unwrap itself and reach down below him to circle Kaneki's neglected member and stroke it in time with his quickening thrusts. He started aiming for the bundle of nerves and was awarded with a loud gasp.  
  
"Shuu!" Kaneki cried out as he clung to him, his hips moving in sync with his thrusts. "Faster!" Kaneki's kagune started stroking the base of Tsukiyama's kagune, giving the ghoul even more pleasure that thrummed throughout his heated body.  
  
Primal noises came from Tsukiyama's throat at the combined feeling of his sensitive area being stroked and the feeling of Kaneki clamped tightly around his hardened member. He could only comply with the half-ghoul's wishes and went faster until the sounds of slapping skin could be heard along with their drowned out moans and gasps. He increased the pace on stroking Kaneki's slick member before kissing him as hard as he could, squeezing their laced fingers.  
  
Kaneki moaned into their kiss and the hand around Tsukiyama's neck moved down to the ghoul's back where his blackened fingernails dug into the flesh there as he desperately held on as his body shook continuously from Tsukiyama's thrusts. He felt too good... better than he ever has before and his body writhed at the intense pleasure he was receiving. He felt too hot, but didn't want to be away from the ghoul — almost feeling happy to suffocate under the pressure as the pleasure formed a tight knot in his stomach.  
  
Tsukiyama was burning in all the right places and the heat only continued to rise as he whimpered. He knew he'd be releasing soon and it made his thrusts turn erratic and kiss all the more urgently. He sucked at Kaneki's tongue before breathlessly murmuring, "Kaneki-kun!" Over and over again against those bruised and healing lips.  
  
Hearing that, and feeling his bundle of nerves struck repeatedly on top of everything else, caused Kaneki to go blind with pleasure as he came with a shout. His back arched so much he thought the bone would snap and his form completely molded against Tsukiyama's sweaty body. His kagune tensed around Tsukiyama's body and the force of his release caused the kakugan to fully form in his left eye. He clenched down on the hard member moving inside him and felt cum spurt out across his and Tsukiyama's chests.  
  
When he felt Kaneki clench down on him, Tsukiyama stilled and shouted at the force of the release. He squeezed their joined hands tighter together as he thrusted deeper into the half-ghoul and released inside him. He rode out the waves of their shared orgasm and pulled out with a gasp, collapsing to the side and took in deep breaths. There was the red hue to the air as their kagunes dispersed and Tsukiyama felt it slinking back inside him.  
  
After catching his breath somewhat, the ghoul chuckled merrily and pulled Kaneki close to him, tangling their legs together as his tired muscles gradually started to relax.  
  
Kaneki took in precious breaths, feeling boneless and satisfied as Tsukiyama's scent wrapped around him. He felt warm and good-tired and rubbed his nose into the ghoul's neck, finding the post-orgasm scent mixed with sweat to be unique. Tsukiyama felt his eyes roll back at Kaneki's own special scent as he held the boy tighter to him and inhaled deeply.  
  
As they started coming down from their high, Tsukiyama brushed Kaneki's matted bangs away from his eyes. He pressed a kiss into his temple and rubbed Kaneki's shoulder as he murmured, "I love you."  
  
Kaneki felt his heart beat faster at those words, though uttered time and time again by the ghoul. His eyes met Tsukiyama's and he felt warmth spread throughout him — a pleasant warmth that he wished would never leave. "I love you too." He brought his hands up to frame Tsukiyama's face and he leaned in to softly kiss swelled lips.  
  
Tsukiyama returned the kiss tenderly, and when they broke apart, Tsukiyama buried his face into silky white hair and breathed in the _dolce_ scent. He began tracing circles into Kaneki's shoulder-blade until a thought struck him. He started chuckling nervously as he uttered, "So, ah... did you...?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kaneki hummed as he kissed into the ghoul's neck, content with relaxing into the warm other body.  
  
Tsukiyama's flushed face burned brighter and he shook his head. "Nevermind, mon amour."  
  
Kaneki frowned slightly and moved his head so he could look up at the flushed ghoul in the face. "What is it?" His tone had the all familiar assertive ring to it.  
  
"Ah..." Tsukiyama's flush was scorching now. "I, ah, wanted to, um, make sure I was okay. I mean..." Tsukiyama looked sheepishly off to the side in an attempt to curb his embarrassment. Incredibly flustered he added, "ignore ce que j'ai dit s'il te plaît (ignore what I said please)."  
  
Kaneki narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed hold of Tsukiyama's face so the ghoul _had_ to look at him, "First of all, I can't understand a thing when you talk in something not Japanese. Second," And here Kaneki crushed their lips together, sucking harshly on his partner's bottom lip before pulling back and leaving a dazed Tsukiyama. "It was my first time so... You were everything I needed. It's unlike you to doubt yourself." And then he kissed the corner of the slightly panting mouth.  
  
"Yeah..." Tsukiyama blinked through his daze and smiled sheepishly. "Je sais (I know). I know it is. I just wanted you to feel great for your first time."  
  
Kaneki sighed and pushed Tsukiyama onto his back and the white-haired boy snuggled into his side. "Well you're going to have to clean me later..." He refrained from pining the dastardly handsome ghoul to the bed and having his way with him... He shouldn't look all cute like that and blushing....  
  
Tsukiyama laughed with a knowing grin, that was something he knew he could do well  — trés bien. "Of course mon amour — slowly and meticulously." He encased Kaneki into his side with his long arms.  
  
"Good, because now I'm starting to feel icky." Kaneki raised up, frowning as some cum leaked out of his backside. "You're wearing a condom next time."  
  
"Next time?" Tsukiyama already sounded excited, his purple eyes lighting up faster than puppy's and Kaneki rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be so eager already, we just had it!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first smut, so please be gentle Dx We hope we got everything accurate and that everyone enjoyed! We will try to participate in the others days of Shuunekismutweek


End file.
